My Sister Princess
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Tsunami finds out she had feelings for her twin sister Yoshina , but somebody likes Tsunami and her sister . Will leave in 5 weeks to Italy , what is she going to do now ? !


**Story Title ! : My Sister Princess **

**Couples : Tsuna(F)xTsunaHDW(F) , GiottoxEnma**

**What is it about : Tsunami finds out she had feelings for her twin sister Yoshina , but somebody likes Tsunami and her sister . Will leave in 5 weeks to Italy , what is she going to do now ? ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Yuri , Yaoi , Twincest , School(little) , Family , Drama , Angst , Friendship and Love **

**Don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( My Beautiful Sister ) <strong>

_My sister is a beauty _Came through Tsunami 's thought when she looked at Yoshina . Yoshina slept quietly in her bed , Tsunami was awake and could not sleep . So she kept looking at her sister , _unbelievable that she would not wake up how long i am looking at her . _Tsunami sighed as she stood up , she grabbed her glasses and walked to Yoshina 's bed . " Yoshina-Nee-San wake up ." Tsunami said as she began to shake her awake , Yoshina 's eyes opened . And looked tired to Tsunami ." Tsu-Chan good morning ." She said and began to yawn , her amber eyes looked tired to Tsunami ." Good morning Yoshina-Nee-San ! " Said Tsunami with red cheeks .

The two began to dress , Yoshina and Tsunami wear a school inuform . It's just the same except , Tsunami was wearing a jacket and her skirt was longer . Yoshina 's skirt is shorter and had no jacket , as they went down Giotto and Iemitsu were already at the table eating . " Hey dad , Giotto-Nii-San ." Tsunami said as she sat down , Yoshina said nothing as usual and started to eat breakfast ." Good morning you two ." Giotto said ." My princess 's good morning ! " Said Iemitsu and gave both Yoshina and Tsunami a kiss on the cheek , but Yoshina pushed him away before he can give a kiss on her cheek ." Stop it old man do not act like a child ." She said angry ." Oh come on Yoshina why are you always cold to me ! " Said Iemitsu with tears in his eyes ." Behave yourself as an adult for once ." She said Iemitsu was crying by Giotto . " Come come she did not mean it ." As Iemitsu was crying Giotto 's shirt wet . " Tsunami was done with eating and stood up , and grabbed her bag . " See you guys later ." She said ." Ah ! Tsu-Chan wait for me ." Yoshina said as she quickly got up and grabbed her bag . The two sisters walked to school , then Yoshina 's friends came , and pulled Yoshina further away from Tsunami . Tsunami said nothing and only sighed , Yoshina did not notice that Tsunami was not following her anymore ." Hey Tsunami-Chan ." Tsunami turned around and got a hug from Gokudera ." Good morning !" He said ;" Good morning Gokudera-Kun . " Tsunami said ." Hey hey ! Tsunami Hayato ." There came Takeshi , he has a big smile on his face when he was stopping by them ." You never guess what i saw yesterday ." He said Tsunami and Gokudera looked at each other and then to Takeshi ." What ?" Tsunami said ." I saw Hibari and Mukuro together ." He whispered Tsunami and Gokudera sweatdropped . " Yeah so ?" Said Gokudera ." Duh ! They were kissing each other ." Said Takeshi wit a smile , Tsunami 's and Gokudera 's mouth fell open ." Jeez i had hardly expected this from Hibari but you can just see this coming from Mukuro ." Said Takeshi when suddenly something warned him in his thoughts ." Damn i had beter not said it from Hibari , otherwise he will bite me to dead oh yeah you guys say nothing about it rigth ? " He said ." Takeshi you are a fottuto idiota ." Said Gokudera ." Idiota ? it means Idiot right ? " Said Takeshi Gokudera hit on his head ." Shut up ." Tsunami sighed ." We better go before we are to late . " She said and they walked further and arrived at school . And were on time in the classroom Tsunami sat between Takeshi and Gokudera . She felt angry eyes at her and knew that the eyes were from jealoes girl . Because Tsunami is sitting between two popular boys ." Good Morning Tsunami-Chan ." She looked around and smiled at Kyoko Sasagawa , she was obviously the only girl plus her friend Hana . That were not so jealous ." Hi Kyoko-Chan ." Tsunami said back ." Ah Tsunami-Chan i have a question ." Kyoko said ." Huh what is it ?" Asked Tsunami ." Will you go with me shopping after school ? I would go with Hana but she could not come for family reasons ." Tsunami thought for a moment and nodded yes with a smile ." Of course sounds fun .

Kyoko smiled . " Thank you so much see you later ." She said and quickly went to her place , Takeshi gave Tsunami a pat on the back ." Way to go Tsunami you have a date reserved ." whispered Takeshi . " What ? ! Its not a date Yamamoto-Kun ." Tsunami said with red cheeks ." Oh come on now , Tsunami-Chan you deserves to have lover . Who knows maybe something happens between you two ." Gokudera said ." Gokudere you too , you two guys are unbelievealbe ." Tsunami said , but she smiled anyway . She did not noticed that someone else so this also .

Tsunami went home , she went quickly up stairs ." Huh Tsunami are you already back ?" Giotto said ." Huh yes but i will go out soon ." She said ." Where ?" Giotta asked back as he drank from his coffee ." I will go shopping with Kyoko-Chan ." She said ." Ah okay ." Giotto said as he went back to the living room , Tsunami came in her room and shut the door . And began the find outfits that she still can wear .

10 minutes later

Tsunami looked disappointed at the outfits on the floor , she was sitting only in her underwear on the floor ." Oh man Kyoko will arrive soon ." Tsunami said and looked further in her closet . " What are you looking for ? " Yoshina asked as she entered , it frightened Tsunami and knocked her head . And her glasses fell off ." Ah ! Yoshina you scared me ! " Said Tsunami with tears in her eyes ." Sorry ." Yoshina laughed and closed the door , she ran to Tsunami and took her glasses . And put it back where it belonged ." Is that better ?" Tsunami nodded yes with red cheeks ." What are you actually looking for ? " Yoshina asked ." I'm going shopping with Kyoko-Chan , and i do not know what to wear ." Tsunami said ." Shall i help you ? "Tsunami shook her head no . " I do not want to waste you ti ... " But Yoshina interrupted her ." No no , i love to dress up . I'm very good at you know ." Tsunami sweatdropped .

Moments later

Yoshina dressed Tsunami up in , a short black skirt . A black shirt with short sleeves , and a oranje bloese under it . That don't covered the shoulders , a black hairband and black shoes . " You look like a cute doll ." Yoshina said with a smile ." Wow this is nice thanks sister ." Tsunami said . " It is nothing ." Yoshina said Tsunami gave her a kiss on the cheek ." No really thank you ." It was then silent between them , neither girls said anything . Yoshina went closer to Tsunami , and Tsunami went closer to Yoshina . But before they could say anything . The door bell went ." Tsunami ! Kyoko is here ." Called Giotto ." Ah ! Okay see you later Yoshina . " Tsunami walked out the room , with red cheeks and went quickly downstairs . Kyoko and Giotto looked with open mouths , when they saw her . " What the hell ? Since when do you have fashion taste Tsunami ." Tsunami blushed ." Giotto-nii-san do you not have to go to G-san ? " Wha ? Oh shit G ! " Giotto take his stuff and coat , and ran out the house ." Be good you two ! Do not be late , and keep yourself in control ! " He shouted Tsunami sweatdropped with Kyoko ." Shall we go ." Tsunami nodded yes , and walked away with Kyoko .

When they were in the city , they went just shopping . And looked at all kinds of clothes , which were new or on sale . " There is always something wonderful in the sales ." Tsunami said Kyoko smiled ." Oh yeah there is a new shop cake , the one around the corner . With a big brown -cream cake outside , they have better cakes . Than the ones before ." She said ." Really we should then go there ." Tsunami said ." Yes come on ! " Said Kyoko and pulled Tsunami along .

They arrived at the cake shop , and looked with wide eyes at the cakes ." Wow they looked really shining ." Said Tsunami ." Well let we buy two little ones ." Tsunami nodded yes and wanted to grab some money ." No it's my treat Tsunami ." Kyoko said ." But i should pay too ... "

" Miss two of these please ." Kyoko said to a old woman , the old woman gave them . And Kyoko paid ." Kyoko-Chan ." Kyoko smiled ." Well I've invited you , so I do something back ." Kyoko stuck out her tongue , if she took the cakes ." Come on let we eat it in the park ." Kyoko said ." Okay ." And followed her when they arrived at the park , they began to eat the cakes ." It taste so good ." Tsunami said ." I know I was almost in tears , when i first eat it ." She said ." Haha really now ." Tsunami said teased ." Tsunami do not laugh at me ." Kyoko said ." Sorry ." Tsunami said as she looked at Kyoko , but Kyoko did not look at Tsunami . She was more looking at her lips ." Huh Kyoko-Chan ? " Kyoko came closer and closer , Tsunami tried to get away from her . But she stopped moving , when she felt Kyoko 's tongue over her lips . Kyoko stopped and looked at Tsunami ." Tsunami ." Kyoko began to kiss Tsunami , Tsunami looked red and tried to push Kyoko away . Kyoko stopped and Tsunami looked away from her ." Ha sorry Tsunami-Chan ." She said and went off of her ." No I really do not know , what came over me . Oh god I'm so sorry ." Kyoko said almost crying , Tsunami looked shocked and tried to comfort her." I'm not mad Kyoko-Chan , I'm just shocked ." Tsunami said ." Do you want to go home ? " Tsunami asked Kyoko nodded yes , Tsunami took her then home ." Sorry Tsunami-Chan ." Kyoko said as she stood , outside her house ." Kyoko I'm not mad , I forgive you okay ." Tsunami said with a smile ." Friends forgive each other ." Kyoko smiled and nodded yes ." Thank you Tsunami-Chan ." And went inside , Tsunami went home by herself . When she arrived nobody was there ." Hello Giotto ? Dad ? Yoshina ?" No one answered , she went into the living room . And turned the light on , see saw Giotto , Iemitsu and Yoshina with a smile ." So how did it go ? " Tsunami looked confused ."

" Huh ? "

" The kiss how was the kiss ?" Said Giotto ." What ! You've seen that ! " Shouted Tsunami angry . " Yeah duh so tell us how was it ? " Iemitsu said ." Listen Kyoko and I are just friends , And it's none of your business . Who I'm dating or not ! " And walked angry away from them .

" So this means I get no Sister - in - law ? " Asked Giotto under the stairs , he had to run . Because he was attacked by a flying shoe ." Idiot ! " Tsunami shouted and hit her door shut , she sighed and dress herself . In her pajama 's and went to sleep .

_Tsunami opened her eyes , she saw a blue landship with white clouds . Tsunami looked around , she saw nobody else here ." Tsunami ." She saw turned around , and came face to face with Kyoko ." I love you ." And gave Tsunami a kiss . _

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 1 of ' My Sister Princess ' , Tsunami and Yoshina are so cute together . Makes this me not fully a Yaoi fan ? Anyway they are cute ! <strong>

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
